Metazoica Macropod
Metazoica Macropods (Macropodidae) are a family of macropod-grouped marsupials native throughout New Guinea, Mainland Australia, Tasmania, and New Zealand. Most species of these macropods are herbivores, but some species are even insectivorous, omnivorous, or carnivorous in few species. All known species of Metazoica macropods are listed as Least Concern due to successful conservation efforts and the ones that are herbivorous, omnivorous, or insectivorous are tolerant to most human activities, even being able to adapt to life in the cities and suburbs. List of species of Metazoica macropods Aglaothylus.jpg|Aglaothylus sp.: 1. A. courtneyi (black-collared rock wallaby); 2. A. fritzpatricki (ashy-headed rock wallaby); 3. A. lapideus (white-tipped rock wallaby); 4. A. leucogaster (black-and-white rock wallaby); 5. A. melanurus (brushy-tailed rock wallaby); 6. A. ornithomimoides (greater rock wallaby); 7. A. perkinsi (white-tailed rock wallaby); 8. A. superbus (ringtail rock wallaby); 9. A. purpucollis (purple-naped rock wallaby). Aneura.jpg|Aneura ecaudatus (tailless kangaroo). Cangurous.jpg|Cangurous sp.: 11. C. meridionalis (northern ornate kangaroo); 12. C. lineata (lined kangaroo); 13. C. cellulata (spotted kangaroo); 14. C. rufina (greater red kangaroo); 15. C. antilope (stripe-bellied kangaroo). Carnophalanger.jpg|Carnophalanger sp.: 16. C. nyctes (night caroroo); 17. C. rex (king caroroo); 18. C. cynocephalus (lesser caroroo). Dendroramus.jpg|Dendroramus sp.: 19. D. kallus (striped climbing kangaroo); 20. D. lepidus (rabbit-eared climbing kangaroo); 21. D. saltadoros (adorned climbing kangaroo); 22. D. scandes (common climbing kangaroo); 23. D. vulgaris (eastern climbing kangaroo); 24. D. megalurus (thick-tailed climbing kangaroo). Epularia.jpg|Epularia sp.: 25. E. scopus (cliff wallaby); 26. E. driscolli (hill wallaby). Erythriops.jpg|Erythriops sp.: 27. E. gracilis (graceful ruby kangaroo); 28. E. chrysogaster (gold-bellied ruby kangaroo); 29. E. meleventer (black-bellied ruby kangaroo). Galaziops.jpg|Galaziops striatus (blue-gray kangaroo). Lambeifer.jpg|Lambeifer sp.: 31. L. rhinoceros (one-lumped cornuroo); 32. L. tricornis (three-lumped cornuroo); 33. L. verrucosus (warthog cornuroo). Latrogalea.jpg|Latrogalea sp.: 34. L. agilis (agile barking kangaroo); 35. L. fulgens (golden barking kangaroo); 36. L. gazella (plains barking kangaroo); 37. L. cervinus (deer-footed barking kangaroo). Macropus.jpg|Macropus sp.: 38. M. ornatus (blotched kangaroo); 39. M. verecundus (black-tailed blonde kangaroo); 40. M. venustus (black-collared brown kangaroo); 41. M. laticeps (flat-crowned kangaroo); 42. M. eucinetus (masked pink kangaroo); 43. M. australis (Tasmanian kangaroo); 44. M. adipis (fat kangaroo). Malacogale.jpg|Malacogale sp.: 45. M. burti (orange-tailed tree wallaby); 46. M. callurus (orange-ringtail tree wallaby); 47. M. eidictus (great orange tree wallaby); 48. M. goodwini (black-footed tree wallaby); 49. M. exireticus (magenta-sided tree wallaby); 50. M. phounta (grizzly tree wallaby); 51. M. minimus black-tailed tree wallaby). Megaleia.jpg|Megaleia fugax (long-legged kangaroo). Megapodopsis.jpg|Megapodopsis sp.: 53. M. albiventer (white-bellied podaroo); 54. M. rufus (red podaroo); 55. M. tetradactylus (western podaroo). Micronyx.jpg|Micronyx squamicaudata (small-clawed wallaby). Nesiolagus.jpg|Nesiolagus sp.: 57. N. bataviensis (white-chested pygmy kangaroo); 58. N. parvus (black-and-white pygmy kangaroo); 59. N. dimartinoi (gray-ruffed pygmy kangaroo); 60. N. ornatus (masked pygmy kangaroo); 61. N. contrattoi (white-necked pygmy kangaroo); 62. N. tropicalis (white-tailed pygmy kangaroo); 63. N. septentrionalis (golden-bellied pygmy kangaroo). Orelaphas.jpg|Orelaphas sp.: 64. O. dorcopsis (dorcas mountain wallaby); 65. O. heinoneni (marbled mountain wallaby); 66. O. nudipes (naked-soled mountain wallaby); 67. O. marinkovici (black-and-white mountain wallaby); 68. O. megalonyx (long-clawed mountain wallaby); 69. O. petrobasia (cave mountain wallaby); 70. O. bombytrichus (silky mountain wallaby). Orthogamphus.jpg|Orthogamphus erectus (New Guinean golden kangaroo). Osphranter.jpg|Osphranter elegans (ringed kangaroo). Peradoros.jpg|Peradoros sp.: 73. P. franklandi (golden marsupial lemur); 74. P. divinus (masked marsupial lemur); 75. P. pernix (black-lipped marsupial lemur); 76. P. novaeseelandae (violet-blotched marsupial lemur); 77. P. scurra (grizzly marsupial lemur); 78. P. socius (silvery marsupial lemur); 79. P. volcans (brown-rumped marsupial lemur); 80. P. rupes (mud-bellied marsupial lemur); 81. P. propithecinus (black-faced marsupial lemur). Petaurogale.jpg|Petaurogale pterosus (flying tree wallaby). Petradoras.jpg|Petradoras sp.: 83. P. concolor (brown New Zealand tree wallaby); 84. P. pennicillata (ringtail New Zealand tree wallaby); 85. P. rupestris (orange New Zealand tree wallaby); 86. P. permixtio (black New Zealand tree wallaby). Phalangeria.jpg|Phalangeria sp.: 87. P. longidactyla (long-fingered tree wallaby); 88. P. lopesi (prehensile-ringtailed tree wallaby); 89. P. robertsi (Robert's tree wallaby); 90. P. pithecochirus (monkey-like tree wallaby) Pholidurulus.jpg|Pholidurulus muriculus (maiaroo). Polylagus.jpg|Polylagus paniscus (golden-masked New Zealand wallaby). Protorous.jpg|Protorous eos (naked-tailed protoroo). Scartes.jpg|Scartes sp.: 94. S. tenebricus (black elephant wallaby); 95. S. medius (grizzlied elephant wallaby); 96. S. rutilio (orange-topped elephant wallaby); 97. S. guesti (violet elephant wallaby); 98. S. folleni (golden elephant wallaby); 99. S. novitas (sandy elephant wallaby); 100. S. scitamentium (gray-rumped elephant wallaby); 101. S. baiulus (silvery elephant wallaby); 102. S. insultura (gray elephant wallaby). Setonyger.jpg|Setonyger sp.: 103. S. echinus (small-spined kangaroo); 104. S. gigas (giant-spined kangaroo); 105. S. stegospinus (spine-backed kangaroo). Silfrangerus.jpg|Silfrangerus sp.: 106. S. giganteus (greater gigantala); 107. S. novaehollandae (lesser gigantala). Thylagus.jpg|Thylagus sp.: 108. T. rubricollis (rufus-necked hare kangaroo); 109. T. macrotis (large-eared hare kangaroo); 110. T. segarsi (brush-tailed hare kangaroo). Thylocunelus.jpg|Thylocunelus dromiceoides (araroo). Thylognathus.jpg|Thylognathus breviceps (cheek-pouched kangaroo). Urolagus.jpg|Urolagus sp.: 113. U. beersi (gray tree wallaby); 114. U. caninus (canine tree wallaby); 115. U. gerrardi (goldtip tree wallaby); 116. U. didelphinus (pygmy tree wallaby); 117. U. dorsalis (gold-striped tree wallaby); 118. U. melanoleucas (black-and-white tree wallaby); 119. U. pithecoides (leaping tree wallaby); 120. U. ursinus (bear wallaby); 121. U. vepres (white-bottomed tree wallaby); 122. U. yechteli. (ringtail golden tree wallaby). Wallabia.jpg|Wallabia sp.: 123. W. settlei (gazelle-marked wallaby); 124. W. vereculum (silvery-manged wallaby); 125. W. ochra (gold-orange wallaby); 126. W. murinus (mouse wallaby); 127. W. acuticaudatus (slender-tip wallaby); 128. W. hirsutis (wirehaired wallaby); 129. W. nigriscens (black-faced wallaby); 130. W. crassicaudata (flat-tailed wallaby); 131. W. hadrothylus (bulky wallaby); 132. W. haldanei (purple-and-gold wallaby). Xirolagus.jpg|Xirolagus incultus (dusky desert wallaby). Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Real Life Species Category:Mammals Category:Mammalian Species Category:Marsupials Category:Herbivorous Species Category:Carnivores Category:Metazoica Species